Orage sur NewYork
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Tony ne le sait pas encore, mais il vient de sceller son destin. CRACK. pseudo-slash


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 28ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction). Pour le thème **"Orage!"**. _(je suis un peu hors sujet et surtout très en retard ARGH)

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne me fais aucun profit avec cette fanfiction.

**Remarque:** Désolée! Désolée! Je pense que c'est la pire chose que je n'aie jamais écrite. Pardon! Non mais sérieusement, pardon. :(

* * *

Anthony Stark n'était pas un génie pour rien. Il pouvait au moins compter un milliard de raison pour laquelle ça avait été une mauvaise idée.

Premièrement, par exemple, (il aurait pu choisir une dizaine d'autres raisons tout aussi pertinentes que celle là), le fait que Loki soit un dangereux criminel fugitif. (Et dans cette première raison, il y avait trois raisons annexes : _criminel_, _dangereux_, _fugitif_.) (Et même quatre à la réflexion : Loki. Rien que son nom était une raison valable pour qualifier ce qu'il venait de faire de profondément stupide.)

Enfin fugitif, il n'en savait rien, peut-être qu'à Asgard, libérer un type qui avait tenté de conquérir, par la force, une autre planète au bout d'un mois était tout à fait normal.

Mais quand même, ça l'aurait étonné.

Une autre raison était le regard extrêmement satisfait du dieu qui l'avait suivi hors de sa chambre alors qu'il s'était éclipsé pour « aller aux toilettes ».

Excuse ridicule, surtout que cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'il tournait en rond dans son salon. Non mais sérieusement à quoi avait-il pensé ? Il pouvait essayer de se trouver des tonnes d'excuses, bien sûr. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact physique, puisqu'il n'était plus avec Pepper depuis une semaine, et qu'avant leur rupture définitive, ils avaient été en pause pendant trois semaines, puisque selon elle, l'idée que son petit ami puisse décider de sauver le monde en se sacrifiant était une raison suffisante pour le quitter.

Enfin bref, là n'était pas la question. La question, c'était que si quelqu'un travaillant au S.H.I.E.L.D apprenait ça, il était mort. Tony était même persuadé que là avait été le plan de Loki, et ce depuis le _début_.

Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison qui aurait poussé le dieu à venir lui réclamer « le verre » qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas offert. Et il n'était qu'un homme, qui était-il pour refuser ce genre de choses à un dieu ? Et à plus forte raison un dieu ayant des jambes pareilles?

Et voilà. D'un verre, ils en étaient passé à deux, le tout en s'échangeant des piques relativement peu agressives (en tout cas, en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'Ironman et de Loki) puis à trois, et ensuite…

Oui, trois verres _seulement_. En trois verres il était passé d'un type respectable à un type qui couche avec l'ennemi dès que celui-ci le lui propose.

Evidemment que c'était un piège. Mais, s'il devait bien donner du crédit au dieu du mensonge et de la ruse, c'était bien d'être capable de mentir d'une manière aussi efficace.

Il aurait été incapable de faire mieux, et pourtant Tony se considérait comme assez bon dans son genre.

Tony soupira en finissant d'une traite le verre de scotch qu'il venait de se servir. Il aurait adoré pouvoir prétendre s'être fait ensorceler où quelque chose du genre, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait toujours accepté les avances des gens qu'il considérait comme attirants et pourquoi se serait-il arrêté ce jour là ?

Il le reposa sur son bar tout en essayant de considérer ses options. 1) faire comme si de rien n'était et nier toutes accusations futures. 2) Faire comme si ce n'était pas grave et accepter en souriant toutes les accusations futures. 3) Disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Un bruit de tonnerre le fit sursauter et il regarda la ville à travers la baie vitrée. Les orages étaient fréquents à New-York, bien que celui-ci, s'il en croyait la taille et la fréquence des éclairs ainsi que le volume auditif du tonnerre, semblait être sur le point d'être particulièrement fort.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, et trouva Loki, _dans son peignoir personnel _qui contemplait d'un air encore plus satisfait les éclairs qui s'abattaient désormais avec une force grandissante, dans leur direction.

_Dans leur direction._ L'orage venait précisément dans leur direction.

Il regarda Loki, qui lui sourit – pas d'un sourire amical bien évidemment – puis jeta un œil à la ville, désormais noyée par un orage digne d'une tempête, et sentit ses entrailles se glacer.

Il se retourna prestement, hurlant au passage un

-Jarvis ! Mon –»

Mais trop tard, deux yeux bleus le contemplaient avec une rage incommensurable. Tony jeta un œil désolé au plafond de sa tour qui venait de laisser passer le dieu, alors qu'il avait fini de le réparer la semaine précédente.

À croire que les asgardiens adoraient détruire sa maison.

-HOMME DE FER ! » S'exclama Thor en brandissant son marteau alors que Tony se recroquevillait sur lui-même et qu'il entendait le tonnerre gronder dramatiquement en arrière fond.

Il apperçu Loki, derrière son frère, qui lui accordait le regard le plus condescendant qu'il n'ait jamais vu. C'était la fin d'Ironman, détruit par un frère un peu trop protecteur.  
Il aurait du savoir que c'était ça le plan de Loki. Bien sûr que Thor allait l'accuser d'avoir perverti l'autre dieu où quelque chose d'encore plus stupide. Et lui, il n'avait rien vu venir.

Et il n'avait pas ses « bracelets » permettant de mettre son armure en urgence, sa fin était proche, tout ça parce qu'il avait malencontreusement écouté ses instincts plutôt que sa raison. Quel abruti.

Thor brandit son marteau et Tony ferma les yeux en remarquant que Loki semblait jubiler, toujours en arrière plan.

Il attendit le choc, les yeux toujours fermés, et, après deux secondes, décida de les ouvrir : Thor n'avait pas bougé mais semblait être passé d'une colère noire à un bonheur total :

-BIENVENUE DANS LA FAMILLE ! »

-Quoi ?! » S'exclama Loki avec horreur alors qu'il s'avançait vers son frère prêt – apparemment- à lui ouvrir la gorge. C'était sans compter l'arrivée d'Odin – qui donna une énorme claque dans le dos de Tony manquant de le faire tomber– et de Frigga – qui l'enlaça, le privant d'oxygène pendant dix secondes – avant de déclarer en regardant leur plus jeune fils :

-Nous n'aurions jamais cru que notre fils finirait par trouver le bonheur ! Heureusement que vous étiez là, Homme de Fer, pour cueillir sa fleur et –«

Tony arrêta d'écouter le discours des parents de son futur – quoi- fiancé ? Qui le regardait précisément avec une horreur qui égalait probablement la sienne.

Et c'est ainsi que Tony apprit à détester les orages, annonciateurs de fiançailles inopinées, ainsi que le début d'aventures matrimoniales somme toute pas très agréables. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

* * *

Hem. Encore **_désolée_**.


End file.
